Welcome to the New Age
by Kimmie G914
Summary: SONG-FIC! A bunch of song-fics about the Gone series! Summaries for each fic will be in each chapter, hope you guys enjoy it! Updated sometimes...
1. Welcome to the New Age

**Hey, Everyone!**

**So, I have the song _Radioactive _by _Imagine Dragons _on my iPod, and when I after I started reading Hunger (second book in the Gone series) I listened to this song again and I've been _dying _to do a song-fic for Gone with the song, and now I finally find the time to and...BAM! Here it is!**

**The lyrics are in bold!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam paced through his office. He had just stopped a war. He had found out the cause of the FAYZ, he had done so many things.

But he still had so many people coming to him with problems.

_Sam, Jamie stole my box of cookies!_

_ Sam, Carter won't give me back my teddy bear!_

It was always some new kind of _Sam_ this or _Sam_ that. He just needed a little alone time. He didn't want to be everyone's dad.

The most recent things was scaring him, though, something that Albert had told him.

_Sam, all the fruits and vegetables have gone bad_.

He sighed. He was so frustrated, so tired of being told to about every little problem, he didn't really register what Albert had said at first.

It took him a minute to realize he wasn't just talking about an argument in the square.

Sam needed a break from all this. He needed a break, but without anywhere to go but Perdido Beach or Coats (and he _knew _he couldn't go there without being mercilessly slaughtered), Sam was out of options for a good vacation.

If only the waves were working.

Sam continued to pace around his office until he spotted Edilio's iPod on his desk; he must have left it there when he left just a few moments ago.

He picked it up. Sam had never truly thought of music as an escape before, but maybe now that there was no alternative, he put one of the ear buds into his ear and scrolled through his songs.

He found one that sounded interesting.

_Radioactive by Imagine Dragons_.

He picked it and pressed play.

**I'm waking up**

** To Ash and Dust.**

** I wipe my brow and **

** I sweat my rust.**

** I'm breathing in,**

** The chemicals.**

Sam had to agree. He had started off with a broken society; children really didn't know how to function without parents.

**I'm breaking in.**

** I'm shaping up.**

Check, check, for Sam's list of things he's done.

**I'm checking out on the prison bars.**

Sam didn't quite understand that line, but he still liked the song.

**This is it,**

** The Apocalypse.**

** Whoa-oh!**

Sam had to agree. It _was _the apocalypse.

**I'm waking up!**

** I feel it in my bones!**

** Enough to make my system blow!**

** Welcome to the New Age!**

** To the New Age!**

** Welcome to the New Age!**

** To the New Age!**

_It was the New Age_, Sam thought. _I love this chorus!_

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh!**

** Whoa-oh-oh-oh-I'm**

** Radioactive!**

** Radioactive!**

** Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh!**

** Whoa-oh-oh-oh-I'm**

** Radioactive!**

** Radioactive!**

The kids were mutating. Could it be radioactivity?

**I raise my flag;**

** Dawn my clothes.**

** It's a Revolution, I suppose.**

** We'll paint it Red**

** To fit right in.**

** Whoa-oh.**

Sam couldn't help it. He started to stomp along with the beat of the song. He'd never really gotten to understand music so well before.

**I'm breaking in!**

** I'm shaping up!**

** I'm checking out,**

** On the prison bars.**

** This is it,**

** The Apocalypse.**

** Whoa-oh!**

** I'm waking up!**

** I feel it in my bones!**

** Enough to make my system blow!**

** Welcome to the New Age!**

** To the New Age!**

** Welcome to the New Age!**

** To the New Age!**

Sam wasn't just feeling the song anymore. He believed it!

He could feel the power, coursing through his veins, sizzling up against his bones. _Is this what music feels like_?

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh!**

** Whoa-oh-oh-oh-I'm**

** Radioactive!**

** Radioactive!**

** Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh!**

** Whoa-oh-oh-oh-I'm**

** Radioactive!**

** Radioactive!**

Sam _felt _radioactive! He realized that all the kids who were getting powers were feeling the power. He felt…alive.

**All systems go.**

** Sun hasn't died.**

** Deep in my bones…**

** Straight from inside!**

** I'm waking up!**

** I feel it in my bones!**

** Enough to make my system blow!**

** Welcome to the New Age!**

** To the New Age!**

** Welcome to the New Age!**

** To the New Age!**

** Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh!**

** Whoa-oh-oh-oh-I'm**

** Radioactive!**

** Radioactive!**

** Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh!**

** Whoa-oh-oh-oh-I'm**

** Radioactive!**

** Radioactive!**

The ended too quickly for Sam. He wanted there to be more of it!

Sam pulled the ear bud out before a new song could come on and pull the words of the old one out of his brain.

He paused the music on the iPod and sat down in his office chair, but with renewed confidence.

It was the New Age.

And the Perdido Beach kids had chosen him to lead it.

And now, more than ever, was he going to lead it.

* * *

**Ta-Da! Have a wonderful day, and remember...RADIOACTIVE!**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Its a Long Way Up Just to Hit the Ground

**Hey, Everyone!**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BOTH GONE AND HUNGER!**

**Now that _t_****_hat's _out of the way...**

**This SongFic is called It's a Long Way up Just to Hit the Ground **

**So, this one is in Caine's perspective. The song is _On Top of the World_ by...you guessed it...Imagine Dragons! Lyrics are in bold! Song goes to them! **

**Enjoy!**

**Summary**: During the take over of the Power Plant during Hunger!

******_Song is NOT actually being heard by the characters in this fic!_******

* * *

Caine was proud. Very proud. He'd been able to conquer the power plant without even a real fight from any of the kids from Perdido Beach. It had really been quite simple, really. Just took a little bit of planning, was all. He was proud of Bug's work, but he was annoyed that he had gotten caught. How Sam knew to take precautions with the paint worried him.

Caine looked around at everyone, even a quick glance at the two hostages and the dead girl, but just to make sure they were still there.

And then Caine's eyes fell on Dianna. And he couldn't look away.

**If you love somebody!**

**Better tell them why they're here, 'cause,**

**They just might run away from you.**

True, she had looked better with her hair, but she was willing enough to play a roll. That was important to Caine.

**You'll never know what went well!**

**Then again, it just depends on,**

**How long a time is left for you.**

Dianna looked over at him, and he turned away. But, she would never love him back. Well, Caine _suspected _it was love. It wasn't exactly sure what he felt, but he knew anger when he felt it. And he didn't often feel anger toward Dianna. That was a start…

Caine's focus returned to the victory at hand.

**I've had the highest mountains!**

**I've had the deepest rivers!**

**You can have it all but**

**Time keeps move'n!**

**Now take it in, but don't look**

**Down…**

**'Cause I'm on top of the world! (Eh!)**

**I'm on top of the world! (Eh!)**

**Wait'n on this for a while now!**

**Paying my dues to the dirt.**

**I've been waiting to smile! (Eh!)**

**Holding it in for a while! (Eh!)**

**Take you with me if I can.**

**But keeping to this is a job.**

**I'm on top of the world!**

Caine thought of that time when this all started when he had tried negotiating with the Perdido Beach kids.

**I've tried to cut these corners!**

**Tried to take the easy way out!**

**I kept on falling short of something!**

It seemed silly to Caine, now. Trying to win that way gave no satisfaction. There was no reward in that. No, only complete domination by force was worth accomplishing the task he was preparing to launch.

And then, Caine's thoughts drifted to the fight in the town they'd had. When, in the end, Sam had beaten him. His jaw clenched, and his fists balled at his sides.

**I coulda gave up then, but**

**Then again I couldn't have, 'cause,**

**I've traveled all this way for something!**

But he was winning now. He was the strong one, the one in charge. He was on top of it now.

**Now take it in but don't look**

**Down…**

**'Cause I'm on top of the world! (Eh!)**

**I'm on top of the world! (Eh!)**

**Wait'n on this for a while now!**

**Paying my dues to the dirt.**

**I've been waiting to smile! (Eh!)**

**Holding it in for a while! (Eh!)**

**Take you with me if I can,**

**But keeping to this is a job.**

**I'm on top of the world.**

**'Cause I'm on top of the world! (Eh!)**

**I'm on top of the world! (Eh!)**

**Wait'n for this for a while now!**

**Paying my dues to the dirt!**

**I've been waiting to smile! (Eh!)**

**Holding it in for a while! (Eh!)**

**Take you with me if I can,**

**Been dreaming of this since a child.**

He urged Jack to finish working on the computer. He had done it! He had _finally _done it! What else could Sam do? He had already proven he had the power!

**And I know it's hard, but you finally got it!**

**It's a long way up just to hit the ground!**

**Get up now! Get up! Get up now!**

**And I know it's hard but you finally got it!**

**It's a long way up just to hit the ground!**

**Get up now! Get up! Get up now!**

**'Cause I'm on top of the world! (Eh!)**

**I'm on top of the world! (Eh!)**

**Wait'n on this for a while now!**

**Paying my dues to the dirt.**

**I've been waiting to smile! (Eh!)**

**Holding it in for a while! (Eh!)**

**Take you with me if I can!**

**Been dreaming of this since a child.**

**I'm on top of the world!**

Caine was joyful, gleeful, and he couldn't help but want to force that smug look off of Drake's face. _He _was in control! _He _had the power.

"So," Dianna asked, "what do we do now?"

"Well," Caine started, but then he stopped.

He drew a complete blank.

Everyone in the room was staring at him now.

_Why had we come here?_

And that was when everything started to fall apart around him.

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**Sorry if I didn't get that last part completely correct...XP!**

**Okay, this one-shot was inspired off of a review I got from _cainefanatic6 _and he or she said...**

_**cainefanatic6: i knew from the title that it would be radioactive :3 i love imagine dragons and gone! could you do another songfic with a song by imagine dragons and caine? :p**_

**Well, cainefanatic6, that's just what I did!**

**Thanks for inspiring a story! Sorry if this one didn't turn out as well as you hoped! I debated for a little while whether or not to do _On Top of the World _or _It's Time _for about ten minutes yesterday, and now that I've picked, I can't help but wonder what the other one would have been like...**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Nothing Left to Say

**Hey, Everyone!**

**So, I was listening to this song, and I finally had to turn it into another Gone song-fic! Here you go!**

**Enjoy!**

**Summary: **Caine, on the island, after a rather...intense night with Diana, thinking his life over.

**Time_:_**During Plague, based on Book

**Characters**: Caine, mostly, Bug for a couple sentences.

All rights go to Micheal Grant, and please, no hating on my writing styles! I'm sensitive! XP!

* * *

**Who knows**

**How long**

**I've been awake now?**

**The shadows on my wall**

**Don't sleep.**

Caine couldn't sleep. He thought some of the shadows might have been Bug, but Caine really didn't believe so. They felt more like challenges, Sam, Astrid, even Drake calling to him to fight, to fight back.

**They keep calling me…**

**Beckoning**

But Drake was dead. There was nothing to worry about with him.

**Who knows**

**What's right?**

**The lines keep getting thinner.**

Diana rolled over in the bed next to him. She casted a different type of shadow against the wall, but the shadow quickly disappeared as she settled back into sleep again.

He went back to focusing on the shadows of the taunting enemies. He wanted to go back to Perdido Beach and conquer them all, show Sam and Astrid who was really boss. Even if he couldn't, which he knew he couldn't, he wanted to try.

**My age has never made me wise.**

**But I keep pushing on and on and on and on…**

But then again he thought of Diana. _Napoleon_, she'd called him. He wanted to be a leader, a ruler, a king.

A tyrant.

But how could he convince Diana it was good? I don't think he could; she was too in love with the world he'd brought her into with the island.

The thought made Caine bitter; she didn't love him, she loved the place they were in. If they were back at Coates, starving and lonely and filthy, she would never had agreed to what they'd just done so many times…

She didn't love him.

**There's nothing left to say now!**

**There's nothing left to say now!**

**I'm giving up, giving up! Eh, eh!**

**Giving up now!**

**Giving up, giving up! Eh, eh!**

**Giving up now.**

**There's nothing left to say now!**

**There's nothing left to say now!**

**I'm giving up, giving up! Eh, eh!**

**Giving up now!**

**Giving up, giving up! Eh, eh.**

**Giving up now.**

Caine got up, pulled on his pants, and with bare feet and a bare chest, he stepped outside the mansion and took a look at the stars.

**Below**

**My soul,**

**I feel an engine…**

**Collapsing as it sees the pain.**

**If I could only**

**Shut it out…(Shut it out…Shut it out…)**

But the shadows followed him, in his mind now, fighting him, forcing him to think about all the good he could do for himself if he went back to Perdido Beach and _showed them all_.

But he didn't want to leave Diana…

He cursed and crouched low to the ground, covering the back of his head with his hands and pressing his temples between knees, his eyes clenched tight, demanded those Napoleon-like thoughts out of his head, but nothing was working. They were still there.

**I've come**

**Too far**

**To see the end now!**

**Even if my way is**

**Wrong…**

**I keep pushing on and on and on and on…**

He looked up and the sky, the darkness that wasn't made unpleasant by the thought there would be no possible light when he returned in doors, the twinkle of the stars in the night sky, even if they may be illusions made by the FAYZ wall. It was still soothing to think that they might not be.

"Caine?" Bug materialized next to him, staring at the sky as well. "Are you alright?"

Caine said nothing. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

Bug took the warning of silence. "Don't jump," was the last thing Bug said before disappearing back with his surroundings.

Caine was tired of fighting and being the good guy to very few and the bad guy to the rest. He just wanted to rule. He didn't care how he did it, he just wanted to rule.

**There's nothing left to say now!**

**There's nothing left to say now!**

**I'm giving up, giving up! Eh, eh!**

**Giving up now!**

**Giving up, giving up! Eh, eh!**

**Giving up now!**

**There's nothing left to say now!**

**There's nothing left to say now!**

**I'm giving up, giving up! Eh, eh!**

**Giving up now!**

**Giving up, giving up! Eh, eh!**

**Giving up now!**

Caine could feel himself unraveling. He was being tugged at by a new feeling he didn't want to name for a girl he had just so recently been so intimate with. She'd try to make him say it, and he'd wormed his way out knowing she'd never said it herself. He didn't want her to have that power over him, that advantage he didn't have, he didn't think he even _could _have.

**I keep falling,**

**I keep falling down!  
I keep falling,**

**I keep falling down…**

**(Hey!)**

But…he couldn't get over that small thing tugging him back toward her bedroom, back toward her, and away from the taunts and triumphs of the Perdido Beach kids. And Drake.

But Drake was dead.

He really was going crazy.

Napoleon…

**I keep falling,**

**I keep falling down!**

**I keep falling,**

**I keep falling down…**

**If you could only save me,**

**I'm drowning in the waters**

**Of my**

**Soul!**

Caine was losing his mind. She held onto something very precious to him, and at first he was find with it, but now…he wasn't so sure if he really wanted it held.

By anyone.

But what could he do? It wasn't like he got to choose who he loved.

Even if she didn't love him.

And again, the thought of becoming gay swept through his mind, but he brushed them away, knowing there was no boy attractive enough in Perdido Beach to make him switch sides.

And to do so he'd have to either kill or contain Diana.

He couldn't fight it anymore; he loved her, and she didn't love him. End of story.

**There's nothing left to say now! (Nothing left to say!)**

**There's nothing left to say now! (Now!)**

**I'm giving up, giving up! Eh, eh!**

**Giving up now!**

**Giving up, giving up! Eh, eh!**

**Giving up now!**

**There's nothing left to say now! (Nothing left to say!)**

**There's nothing left to say now! (Now!)**

**I'm giving up, giving up! Eh, eh!**

**Giving up now!**

**Giving up, giving up! Eh, eh!**

**Giving up now!**

Slowly, Caine stood up and walked back into the house. He quietly took his clothes off Diana's floor and left her to finish the night in peace. He walked back to his own room and crawled into his quiet bed.

The shadows came to attack him once more as he stared, sleeplessly, at the blank, dark ceiling.

_She didn't love him_.

* * *

**UUUGGHH Nice one, Kimmie, now you feel all bad for him!**

**Grr...I'm gonna go update my version of The House of Hades now...**

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
